


Angels and Demons | Frank Castle |

by midnightrider



Category: Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Brief Dinah Madani Romancing, F/F, F/M, Main Character of Color, Possible au in the future, a little gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightrider/pseuds/midnightrider
Summary: Angels and Demons always are at war, to maintain balance in the world. When an Angel falls in love with a demon, will she fall from grace? And what will the devil say when he realizes that the demon has something worth losing? In this game of good and evil not everyone is fated to come out alive.Where Frank finds himself attracted to the FBI Agent with a mouth on her and the FBI Agent can't seem to stay away.





	Angels and Demons | Frank Castle |

Dawn began rising over the buildings of New York as if the sun was chasing the demons away from the street. The workers rose from their beds and headed toward their labor, men and women gathered their tools, fixed their clothing, said goodbye to their children. A woman rose from her bed, hissing at the pain in her shoulder, the ache of the bullet wound making her take in a breath as she dragged herself out of bed. A man had begun working before the rise of the sun, shielded from God's eye by the cinderblocks of his self-appointed penance. The woman pressed a rosary to her lips before placing it over the picture of an elderly woman, her eyes softening as she said a soft prayer. The words fell from non believing lips and the leather-clad shoulders dropped slightly, the once firm facade falling. The man continued to strike steal upon concrete, working his penance by straining his muscles to the point where they screamed. He was taught to ignore that.

The woman arrived at her office, everyone gazing at her as she stood tall, walked with her shoulders back. The bullet wound angry and burning. That was nothing compared to what could happen as she neared the office. She had always been the black sheep. The first non-US born special agent to advance this far. She had migrated from Mexico, had worked her ass off through college, through training just to make it here. The woman never allowed them to make her put on a suit, she worked in jeans and jackets. Always the bad cop, always on the defensive. Except for last night. She rushed into a den of armed men, lucky to only come out with a scratch. The men were not so lucky. She believed something up there was waiting for the correct time to make her lose her luck, but she was always untouchable. 

The unaware talked around the man as if they didn't have a demon sitting mere inches away from them as if he couldn't kill them with his bare hands. He could, but instead, he decided to take it, to allow it to happen. He decided to take his nonexistent meal to the roof to be alone. To let God watch his suffering. This was when the first Angel appeared to him with an olive branch, trying to make peace. The demon tried, felt the wings he had burned off so long ago in Kandahar stir with the possibility of grace, only for them to wither once more with his stubborn nature. He pushed the first angel away. 

The woman emerged from the office with a quiet pleasure that was definitely apparent on her face. The other agents were confused, some of them were even angry. No one emerged from the lion's den with that much confidence, they thought that she would be out of the agency by noon. They were wrong, however, and the woman made her way to her desk. The quiet typing of the report snapping everyone out of their hate induced daze. It seemed that God played a hand in her success. She was on her way to help Dinah Madani the ICE agent. It's a new step, after all, as a child she feared ICE with every fiber of her being. This new assignment meant that something else was going on. Something that made her blood burn with excitement. 

The trip from her building to the Homeland Security building was a fifteen-minute car ride, and she showed them her badge with an almost arrogant flair and went on her way up to Madani's office. Madani was beautiful, and a slow smile slipped on the woman's face. It was a stupid almost flirtatious smile.

"I guess the rumors are true, then." Madani begins, hiding a chuckle. The woman sits in front of Madani and leans back, crossing one dark wash jean-clad leg and resting the other on top. 

"Both good and bad rumors, Madani. I won't try and deny it all." She says, chuckling as well. Madani shakes her head, already enjoying her company more than the testosterone filled others. 

"Fiercely loyal, but temperamental. Not impulsive but willing to break rules. A flirt, but also very reserved. You seem to be a bag of mysteries Agent Herrera." Madani says closing her file. "One thing is for sure, that you are dangerous. All of your kills, your skills, you seemed to be armed to the teeth, and not just with weapons." 

"What can I say, we all have our very own self help tips and protections, I did a little bit of research on you too. Loyal, Fearless, Strong, Hard headed, and Selfless." She ticked them off on her fingers, at this point her legs uncrossed, and she leans her elbows on her knees. Both women looks at each other, and the air thickens. To an outsider, the air is a little difficult to breathe. Madani looks away first with a blush coating her cheeks. Herrera smirks and leans back in the chair. 

It seemed that the FBI agent could get under her skin easily, and Madani tries to brush it off as women's ability to get under people's skin but this felt different. She felt warm, too warm. Madani cleared her throat after what felt like years. 

"Welcome to the team." Dinah says, breathlessly, and before she can actually get up to congratulate her on becoming part of the team, Carson Wolf steps into the room. Herrera already does not like him, she can barely tolerate his presence. 

"Ah Xiomara, I see you met Dinah." He says calmly, is tone condescending as he continues to speak, "Don't let Dinah drag you into of her misguided plans, Xiomara, you will train with the team at Anvil headquarters." He looks to both of them in confirmation. 

"Got it, Carson," Xiomara says easily, a hint of disdain in her voice. She can see his shift in behavior as the word Carson comes out of her lips and sees his eyes darken with anger.

"I don't know how you do things at your headquarters but we refer to the higher ups respectfully." He says. Xiomara smirks and shrugs innocently, her eyes continuing to watch him.

"I just took the hint from you, Carson. You referred to Agent Madani and myself by our first names, I just thought you were more ... lenient here." She explains, easily pushing his buttons. Carson is flushed with anger, and he clears his throat. 

"Ah, another smart mouth. I guess I will have to keep an eye on you both." He says angrily, leaving with a slam of the door. Madani and Herrera look at each other for a second before Madani extends her hand. 

"Like I said, Welcome to the team." She says with a small smile. Herrera takes her hand, looking at her with a look Madani cannot place but it makes her insides flip. Herrera pulls her hand away, stroking her palm as her hand slides away. Madani tries to disguise the shudder that rises up her spine. 

"Thank you, Agent Madani. I'll report back in tomorrow then." Herrera says, her voice a little rougher than before. Madani nods, goosebumps rising up her arms as she smiles.

"See you tomorrow, Agent Herrera."


End file.
